Daeva and the Fallen: Never Stop (The End)
by RebelAct1993
Summary: The angels have fallen, Evie is on her own and Lily has no memory of the last couple of years. The girls must find their way back home and help their friends along the way from rouge angels. But what happened to Sam? And can they fix him? *Seventh in the DATF series* *The final DATF story*
1. One

**Daeva and the Fallen: Never Stop**

**One**

Evelyn Knight, the Daeva who had until her 27th birthday to choose what she wanted – she did, to protect the man she loved. Yep, that's right; Evie loved and still loves Castiel. Just one thing about her plan of being human backfired, she isn't completely human.

As for Lilyana Danielson, being graceless, means more difficulties than successes in her favor. Lily was 24 when she found her life as an angel, choosing being an angel – Metatron ripped that from her. Lilyana was now and forever a human, but still able to hear the angels in the beginning. Just one thing was different about her – she has no recollection of the years between her opening her grace to Metatron taking it from her.

* * *

Lilyana Danielson felt like her body was on fire, like someone was setting her on fire. Lily moaned when something was looming over her. She grabbed the arm before it touched her.

"Lily, let go - ah! That hurts!"

"Who are you and why were you going to touch me?" Lily asked, gripping the kid's arm.

"Lily, it's Kevin. We've been over this!"

"Who?"

"What happened to you?"

"God, where should I start? My best friend turns out to be a Daeva but I found all that out when Dean died-"

"Wait, Dean died?"

"You know Dean?"

"Of course I know – never mind, never mind. What happened to you?" Kevin asked. "I-I don't know… The last thing I remember was that I was about to break open my grace, I blacked out, and now I'm here. This isn't Heaven, right?" Lilyana asked.

"No. This is the Men of Letters bunker."

"A bunker? I'm in a fucking bunker?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 24." Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily, you're 27-years-old." Kevin said.

"T-t-that's not possible. It can't be 2013!" Lily said, sitting up from the bed. Lily's head started to pound, she gripped her head with both hands. The angels were screaming, yelling, crying. What was going on?

_"This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester…and I need your help. The deal is this – Linwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph, New York. The first one who can help me gets my help in return, and you know that ain't nothin'. Hell, it's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye. But you know that I am good for my word, and, uh, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needing, so…"_ Kevin was standing there, watching Lily listen to whoever was on angel radio. Lilyana looked like she was in some kind of trance, one that Kevin couldn't take her out of until radio silence happened.

Lilyana blinked, looking around. "Oh, you're still here, huh?"

"I can't exactly leave."

"You can."

"I can't." Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily, what were you listening to?" Kevin asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were in a trance, what were you listening to?" Kevin asked. "I thought I heard Dean's voice. He was calling out to all the angels – I normally don't get angel radio signals but the angels sound pissed. What happened?" Lilyana asked.

"No clue."

* * *

Evie Knight's head was pounding; there was an ache all over her body. She sat up slowly as morning broke; the pain went away as fast as Evie felt it. Evie pushed herself up from the ground, stretching her limbs.

Her clothes were tattered and torn from her body as it fell last night. Evelyn stopped in mid-step.

"All the angels fell," Evie looked around the woods, looking for any angels still unconscious and wounded. Evie wandered the woods until she found the back road to led somewhere. Evie decided to follow it.

She had to walk everywhere now. Evie was cell-less, homeless, had no idea where the Winchesters were, and had no idea where she was herself.

She walked down the road in the mid-morning sun, expecting someone to come down the road with a car but she didn't expect to see her ex-trench coat wearing, puppy-express, no longer angel in the road with a truck headed right for him.

"Castiel!" Evie screamed, running into the road. She slammed right into him, making them tumble to the other side of the road. Cass was on top of Evie as the truck halted to a stop on the side of the road. Evie had her eyes closed, silently cursing in her head.

"Are you okay, Evie?"

Evie opened her eyes slowly, staring at him. "As soon as I stop seeing stars, yeah." Evie gave a weak smile.

"You are bleeding."

"So are you," Evie pointed out his strapped up hand. Cass leaned on his right hand, looking that wound. Evie tried to sit up but the stars turned to black clouds. Castiel caught her head before it hit the rocks.

"You're human."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"What were you doing in the road?" The man asked. "I could ask the every same question." Evie muttered under her breath. Evie grabbed Castiel's shoulders as he stood up from the ground.

"I heard angels." Evie eyed Cass, trying to silently tell him not to say anything to the human but it was too late. Evie's eyesight blurred. Cass grabbed her hand before she fell again.

"How about we get you some water, hmm? And possibly for her a hospital." The man said. "I, uh, I don't drink water." Castiel said, walking into the road, facing the man.

"Dehydration's a real bitch up here, mister."  
"A phone. Do you have a phone?" Cass asked. "No signal up here." The man said.

Castiel looked away from the man to Evie. "Hey! Don't look at me. My phone's busted from the fall. That will be the last time my phone will be in my back pocket." Evie said.

"How about a lift, hmm?"

"Yes. That would be prefect." Evie said. "I would fly, but I-I have no wings. Not anymore." Castiel said. Evie closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"_Right_."

**~NS~**

Evie jumped out of the back of the trunk when it pulled to the side of the road across from a gas station. Cass got out of the truck; the man stopped the fallen angels for a moment. The man was nice enough for give them some money – Evie only have 50 to her name and that wouldn't go far since Castiel was now human and would need things like food and drink.

"No, I can't take your money."

"For the phone. And a sandwich if they have one."

"It's okay. I don't eat."

"You'll figure something out."

"Cass, just take the money, we'll need it. I only have a few dollars on me right now." Evie whispered in his ear. He took the money from the driver.

"You should be entering a hospital." The man said. "I've had worst blows than this, sir. I'll be fine." Evie smiled.

"If you say so."

"Thanks for the ride, by the way. I don't know how much longer if would have taken us." Evie said.

"Take care, kid."

Evie and Castiel walked over to the gas station. "I'm going to see if they have any type of food. Just make your call and come inside. Don't wander off." Evie said.

"I'm not a child, Evelyn."

"Cass, believe me when I say this – You. Are. _Human_." Evie said, walking into the shop. Evie looked around the shop – there was hardly anything that was edible to her. This place was going to the dumps; she grabbed two bottles of water from the back and a bag of probably stale chips. Once Evie paid, she headed outside to see Cass with his hand on a biker's forehead. Evie's eyes widened, dropping the items.

"No!" Evie took Castiel's hand away, pushing him away from the biker. "OK, you've got a lot to learn, I see. Let's get out of here before the very nice biker stabs you." Evie growled, pulling Cass away.

"I know you."

"I don't think so."

"Castiel and Evelyn." The angels looked at the woman who was clearly an angel herself. "We met in Heaven. My name is Hael." Hael said.

"You're an angel."

"Am I? What's an angel without its wings?" Hael asked.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Surprised?! **

**I hope you are! Enjoy!**

**Anyone want to guess why this part of the story is called Never Stop? **


	2. Two

**Two**

"Are you sure you heard it right?" Kevin asked. "For the one thousand, six hundred and sixteen time, _yes_, I heard it right. Is Dean's apple pie life in danger?" Lilyana asked.

"Thanks to your sis – I mean, thanks to Evie and her hacking software – I can see who's been registered at that hospital." Kevin said. "Evie? Wow, I knew she was the expert but I didn't know she had her own hacking software. Cool." Lily said, leaning over the chair.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Well, Sam's in the hospital."

"What? How is Sam in the hospital – he's in Hell? Isn't he?" Lilyana asked. "You really need an update, don't you?" Kevin asked.

"Duh. I'm magically in 2013 and I don't know how!"

"You know Castiel and Crowley, I presume?" Kevin asked. "Yeah. Evie's not-so boyfriend, and the King of Hell." Lilyana said.

"How'd you know he was the King of Hell?"

"I-I don't know. Lilith ran Hell for a while after Lucifer, when Lucifer rose – he was the King. We only knew Crowley as a powerful demon that Evie didn't even what to bother." Lily said.

"That's something."

"When Dean and…Sam are here, should I pretend I know what's going on?" Lily asked. "That's would be a good idea until Evie can return." Kevin said.

"Or, you can just tell me what happened."

"I've only known the Winchesters for little over a year. I can't really help you." Kevin said. "A year is better than none. Just tell me what happened from the moment we met to now." Lily said.

* * *

"It was a normal day, and then just…dark. And then I was just…falling. How could that happen?" Hael asked. "I don't know." Castiel said.

"Your grace – it's…gone?"

"I do still hear angel radio, though." Castiel said. "Then you've heard them – our brothers and sisters, many still circling for vessels, most just…so afraid." Hael said. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Evie leaned against the wall of the shop.

"But Heaven – there was order. There was purpose." Hael said. "Well, believe it or not, there maybe something even better down here." Castiel said.

"I don't understand."

"There's opportunity for you, the others who have fallen, to finally do what you would like to do – not just what you've been told." Cass said. "And what would I like to do?" Hael asked.

"How about you tell us, Hael? Is there anything in the world that you'd want to see or do?" Evie asked. "There is a place. I built it when I was last here – many years ago. A grand canyon." Hael smiled.

"_The _Grand Canyon? Impressive, Hael."

"I-I would like to see that."

"Let's go see The Grand Canyon, then." Hael grinned.

"Cass, can I speak to you for a minute? Excuse us for a moment, Hael." Evie grabbed Cass' arm, pulling him away from the angel. "You can't just trust every angel we meet Cass. We don't know who's pissed at you or me or who's been pissed at you or me." Evie whispered.

"We need to help her."

"She could kill us."

"Evelyn,"

"Castiel. I'm serious. We don't know who to trust." Evie said. "You can trust me." Hael said.

"How do I know that? I was a Daeva – you know, a half-breed that everyone wanted dead. If anyone knows I'm human, I'm officially dead." Evie said. "I won't say a word." Hael said.

"I can't trust you."

**~NS~**

"Dean." Evie sighed happily to hear Castiel say Dean's name. "Metatron tricked me. It wasn't angel trials. It was a spell. I wanted you to know." Cas said. Evie moved closer to Cass, to hear what Dean had to say.

_"Okay, that's great. But we've got ourselves a problem."_

"What's wrong?"

_"Sam. He's, um – they say he's dying."_

"What happened?" Evie asked.

_"Evie?"_

"Yes, hi Dean. Now, why is Sam dying?" Evie asked.

_"Uh, I don't know. I mean, first he was okay, and then he wasn't. And I – have you heard my prayers? I've been praying for you all night." _

"Dean, Metatron – he-he took my grace."

_"What?!"_

"Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Sam?"

_"Uh, everything I can. There's actually another angel in there working on his right now."_

"What other angel?" Evie asked.

_"Um, his name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean, I think he is."_

"Ezekiel, yes. He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there." Castiel said.

_"Wait, no, no, no. No, hey, that's not an option."_

"Might be a few days, but-"

_"Hey, Cass, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay? And they-they're looking for you, and they're pissed."_

"Not all of them, Dean. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost." Castiel was looking at Hael who was pacing back and forth.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"We met one. I think I can help her, Dean."

_"No, Cass, I know you want to help, okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody."_

"And do what? Just abandon them all?"

_"Dammit, Cass! You hearing yourself? There's a war on, and it's on you. There's thousands of them out th – you said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human. That means your bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before."_

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Give me the phone, Cass." Evie grabbed the payphone, bring it to her ear. "Go talk to Hael, okay."

_"Evie, you okay?"_

"What do you think, Dean? I'm human, I'm in danger, and I only have a fifty to my name. What motel only takes fifty for two people, Dean?" Evie asked.

_"You chose human?"_

"I didn't have a choose anything – it was my final option. Metatron told me I was going to be a Daeva but in the end I knew human was the way to go. Plus if it means that I'm in danger, then I'm in danger. Nothing can stop that." Evie looked over her shoulder at Hael and Castiel.

_"Have you heard from Lily and Kevin?"_

"No. My phone's busted when I fell. There's no way to get in contact." Evie said.

_"Whoa."_

"What's going on, Dean?"

_"I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me?"_

"Yeah, I hear you, Dean."

_"Go."_

"But Dean-" Evie heard the dial tone. She sighed, hanging up the pay phone. She saw that Hael wasn't to thrilled with the new plan. Castiel turned towards Evie when her eyes widened. "Cass!" Evie yelled as Hael smacked the back of Castiel's head with a plank. Evie ran to Cass.

"You bitch!"

"You promised!"

"I didn't promise anything! I said I didn't trust you!" Evie stood up, her fist clenched.

"You can shut up, black-eyed bitch." Evie stared at Hael as the plank connected with her head.

* * *

**This is my last post for a while for DATF anyway. **

**January 3rd, 2014 marks the day that I'm officially done with Daeva and the Fallen series. No matter what happens in the finale of Supernatural, Lily and Evie will be staying goodbye. I have too much on my mind and DATF always goes on the back burner. This goes out to all my followers (doesn't matter if you think DATF is too much), I personally HATE where I've taken it. And I can't think any more! I need to step back from Supernatural for a while, enjoy this season. Which I hope it gets better in the second half because...shit...I'm really not enjoying it. **

**Bekah is also with me on this because one, we've got no time to edit. So all the chapters will be unedited from now on. Like they weren't in the beginning but I normally checked them over but not anymore. **

**I don't care if you think I'm being unreasonable with my decisions. DATF: What I've Done, one of my favorite stories I've written BARELY got to where my others were. That's fucking disappointing. **

**I will be rewriting, at a much later date. On my WattPad. At this point, I don't care who reads and who doesn't. **


	3. Three

**Three **

Lilyana was sitting at the long table, her elbows were pressed on the table as the angels screamed again. This time all about Dean and where Castiel was.

"The fire alarms just went off at the hospital."

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. Angel radio?" Kevin asked. "They're all looking for Castiel. They think he's behind something. I've never heard this many angels before. I was only starting to hear them when I found my grace." Lilyana said.

"What have they said about Castiel?"

"That he must die — is he supposed to be like that John Tucker Must Die movie right now? And if he is, why?" Lily asked.

"Anything else?"

"Something about Heaven. The angels are pissed." Lily looked at Kevin. "What happened?"

* * *

Evie opened her eyes, gasping slightly. She was in the back of the car, Castiel was in the front and Hael was driving. No one was wearing his or her seat belts. Evie quickly fastened her seatbelt before anything on their way.

Castiel reached behind his head, it was bleeding. On Hael's lap was an angel sword.

"You understand that I couldn't just let you leave. I'd be lost without you, Castiel." Hael said. "Yes, I'm…beginning to see that." Cass said.

"It's the least I could ask for you, considering, well…this _is _all your fault, isn't it? Making the angels fall?" Hael said. "It wasn't Castiel fault, Hael! It was another angel who got into his mind." Evie said.

"Shut up, Evelyn!"

Evie slumped back against the seat.

"So, we'll drive to The Grand Canyon, you'll tell me more about humans, and I'll show you what I'm capable of. We're going to become more than just friends, Castiel. We're going to become one." Heal said.

"You want to possess me."

"Your vessel is strong. This one won't hold me much longer." Evie could see Hael move her clothes to the side. The vessel was dying. "You were right, Castiel. With us together, I think I could learn to like it here." Hael said. Evie looked at Castiel through the mirror.

Cass glanced around the car, making sure Hael didn't watch what he was about to do. Castiel fastened his seatbelt, glancing to Evelyn. She nodded her head. He grabbed the wheel, swerving the car. The car slammed right into the rocks that were at the side of the room. Evie's head slammed into the back of Castiel's seat, making her lose consciousness.

She was doing that a lot in the last two days.

Evie gasped, awake. Blood was running down her temple, she touched it with a hiss. She glanced by the window, Hael was gone and the window was broken. Evie heard Cass groan, he opened her door, helping her out of the car.

Castiel picked up the angel sword from the ground as the fallen angels approached Hael. "I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt any of them." Castiel said. Evie gripped Castiel's shoulder to keep herself upright. Hael was laying on the ground, broken bones and glass sticking to her body. Evie closed her eyes. "I want to help you. I will devote my life to helping you all."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Help angels? After what you did?" Hael said.

"Don't listen to her."

"They don't want your help, Castiel. They want your head."

"You're wrong. I'm one of you. I will never stop being one of you." Castiel said, kneeling in front of Hael.

"Don't you get it? Together, I can protect you, Castiel." Hael said. "What about me?" Evie asked.

"All you are, Evelyn, is a black-eyed bitch."

"I don't need your – I don't want your protection." Castiel said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"If you leave me here in this broken girl, I swear it, Castiel – I will tell them where you are. And they will hunt you. Until their last breath, they will seek revenge on the angel that did this, who destroyed Heaven." Hael said.

"Stop."

"They will seek a vengeance on you that will make God striking down Lucifer seem like child's play." Hael said. Castiel turned towards her.

"Stop it."

"I will go on angel radio and tell them everything unless you open your heart and say yes." Hael gasped when Castiel stabbed her in the chest. Hael died and so did the vessel.

Evie bent down to Castiel, taking the angel sword from him.

"We need to move before someone sees the car. We need to get to the neighboring city, Castiel." Evie said softly. Castiel nodded. "We need a change of clothes or at least get them cleaned." Cass nodded again.

* * *

"We have a problem."

"What now? We always have problems." Kevin said. "This time is Dean and Sam. He left me a message, they are on their way here." Lilyana said.

"How long?"

"He said at least a day, maybe 2."

"And the problem?"

"What's this?" Lilyana placed the necklace on the table with a ring attached to it. Kevin picked up the ring. "It's a ring Dean used to wear a lot when I knew him well enough — before I started liking him. He wouldn't take it off until he lost hope in his necklace. Why would he give it to me?" Lilyana asked.

"It looks like you two made a promise."

"What kind of promise? Like a marriage kinda promise?" Lily asked. "Looks like it." Kevin said.

"But I don't remember it."

"You don't remember anything, Lily. But in two days – I'll tell you what I can." Kevin said. "Starting when?" Lily asked.

"Starting now. You were a pretty powerful angel." Kevin said. "Was?" Lily looked sad.

"I'm assuming you lost your…powers... Not sure how but you did." Kevin said.

"Anything else?"

"You were in Purgatory with Dean and Castiel for a year while Evie and I were with Crowley." Kevin said. "And Sam?" Lily asked.

"He stopped hunting."

"He stopped?!"

* * *

Castiel and Evie stepped into a laundry mat; there was an elderly woman in the mat. She was taking out her clothes from the dryer. She saw the state of Castiel and Evie who looked like they just murdered someone.

Evie stripped off her clothes, throwing them into the machine. She stood there with her ripped up jeans and sports bra as Cass stripped until he only had white briefs on. Evie never saw Castiel shirtless, let alone with no pants on. Evie popped in the coins and jumped up onto the machine. She eyes Cass as he messed with the quarter in his hand.

Evie glanced up, seeing the vending machine. Cass had a lot to learn about being a human.

"Cass? You hungry?"

"I believe so."

"Do you care about the clothes?" Evie asked. Castiel stared down at the tan trench coat in the washer. He turned his head, looking at Evie. "Get something to eat. I'll get this load."

Castiel shook his head. "What?" His eyes went to the basket that was left at the laundry mat.

"Cass?"

**~NS~**

Moments later, Evie was wrapping a hoodie around her body, allowing some view to her sports bra. She was leaving behind her favorite jacket but Cass wanted food and drink. Evie looked back into the laundry mat to the machines, Castiel was leaving behind his trench coat – Evie wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Cass, I'm not sure – WHOA!" Evie gasped as Castiel downed the entire bottle of water. "Castiel, you were really thirsty. Wow." Evie commented.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Just means we are going to need cash and fast. My now 45 won't get us far." Evie drank some of the water. She looked at the cash in her hand, seeing a motel right down the street.

"Look, we're going to need sleep before you drop dead of exhaustion." Evie said, taking Castiel's hand. "I don't need sleep. We need to get to the bunker." Cass said.

"If Dean was here right now, he'd want you to sleep. Come on. It will be one night. Then I'll hot-wire a car." Evie said. She and Castiel walked down to the motel, it took every last cent for a room for the night. Evie was going to have to get some money the way Sam and Dean taught her — gambling and pool games.

"Just sleep on the bed. Sorry it's only one bed, it was the last room available." Evie said. "You take the bed, Evie." Castiel said.

"Cass, just take the damn bed, I'll sleep in the chair. I've done it before." Evie said.

"How long will I sleep?"

"Until your body thinks it's enough."

"All right. Well, then, goodnight, Evelyn." Castiel said. "Goodnight, Cass." Evie smiled at the human.

* * *

**I was going to wait until my birthday to post this chapter but now, I decided since it is the midseason premiere of Supernatural, a new chapter is in order. **

**Now, let's chat. I'm kinda pissed. That barely anyone is reading these anymore. YES! I've changed. I'm not that girl who just found Supernatural and needed to have something else added to the story. So, I don't really care what happens after Never Stop is over because Evie and Lily are done. I'll see the finale and most likely change it to how I want it to really be. I don't know if the girls will be alive or dead at the end but something will make them leave the Winchesters behind. **


End file.
